Lost Then Found
by darklorelover
Summary: I am not really good at summarys so I will put it simple.Inu&Kag have kids, Demon shows up. Better than it sound. Please read.This is my first fanfic so please be gentle r&r.story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1 Black Out

Chapter 1

**Flash Back**

_They were running from a demon that had been attacking their village. The demon wanted revenge for someone, who they had no idea. They had run right into the forest not even paying attention to the surroundings. They just wanted to find safety for the moment._

**END FLASH BACK**

She awoke to the sound of running water coming from a stream. Kagarashi looked around trying to figure out were they were. She heard a moan and saw Kiruno waking up. She had completely forgotten that he had followed her instead of their parents. Kiruno had rolled over on the side that had the injury from the last fight. He was as stubborn as their father and took after him on everything including looks.

Kiruno had Silver hair and silver puppy dog ears but, he had brown eyes that resembled their mother. Yup that was their father Inuyasha all over again from what mother had said. He wore a light blue kimono. Kagarashi took after their mother who was a priestess and the reincarnation of Kikyo. Her mother favored her more for she resembled Kagome most. Kagarashi had black hair black puppy dog ears but she had golden eyes that resembled their father. She wore a yellow kimono but wanted red just like her fathers.

Kagarashi remembered getting woke up in the middle of the night being told to get out of the village. She took her brother and ran blindly into the forest not paying attention to were they were going. At first she told Kiruno to stay behind to follow their parents so they would have a connection to know where to meet. "Kagarahsi where are we?" Kagarashi was startled to hear a voice and realized it was her younger brother.(Yeah sorry Kagarashi is 12 and Kiruno is 10) "I don't know that's why I told you to stay behind." She hated to admit it but she was scared that she didn't know her surroundings. She stood up and saw they were in a little meadow but also saw a little grave. She went over to it to see if it could tell her where they were.

**Sorry it was so short but I want to see if you liked it first plez read and review but no flames remember it's my first one.**


	2. Chapter 2 Past

**Chapter 2**

_She went over to it to see if it could tell her where they were._

The grave was so old they couldn't read the year or name. Kiruno could make out that the person was a loving person but couldn't make out what kind of person. "Kiruno this may be our grandmothers grave but I can't tell." It was in fact a soldiers grave that was also placed in a meadow. They decided to go out the meadow the same as their grandmothers.

They didn't know that they were going the wrong way and that they should be going north instead of south. After an hour of walking in the hot summer air they reached a village that they did not recognize. "Kagarashi maybe we should ask where we are and if father has helped this village before" Kiruno suggested. "I've never seen or heard of father helping this village. Maybe this village is lucky and doesn't need…" but Kagarashi was interrupted by a small child running into her.

Kagarashi was about to ask if she was alright when the small girl screamed "DEMON". Kiruno was stunned when the elder of the village came over and put a arrow to them. The elder wore a green kimono and was bald. "Step away child" the elder told the child. The girl ran straight to a woman that looked just like their mother. They had never met Kikyo because Inuyasha thought she was gone forever when she had disappeared in the explosion that had killed Naraku.

"Mother what are you doing here and where is father" Kiruno asked. Kikyo stepped forward and gave them a quizzical look. "What are you talking about half-breed. I never had children and never will so whoever you are mistaking me for I am not" Kikyo replied. Then Kagarashi looked at the elder. "Has Inuyasha ever been here or helped this village" She asked.

The elder then gave her a look that could have killed. "Inuyasha was indeed _born_ here but was never welcome after his mother died because he left us and never returned to follow in his mother's footsteps. Inuyasha would never help this village and hasn't been seen since his mother's death" the elder replied. "Then do you know the way to Kaede's village? We seem to have lost our way" Kiruno replied. "Wait what was it that you needed to know about Inuyasha and if he had been here" Kikyo asked curiously. The elder then stepped in front of her.

"We will get to that later but for now will you stay for the night because you couldn't possibly start traveling now that it is so late" the elder suggested. "Alright" they said in union. The elder was also curious about Inuyasha and what became of him. Later that night Kagarashi stood outside thinking of home. The elder came out with her and asked her what her name was.

"My name is Kagarashi I was named after my parents friend" she replied. "My name is Kiruno," he interrupted, " and we would like to know which way is our village" he said rudely. "Kiruno what has gotten into you. I know you want to get home and are a little scared but at least we have found shelter and someone who can help us" Kagarashi scorned him. "I am so sorry but he has a limit to how much time he can spend away from our parents" she said. She did not want to get kicked out of the village where they couldn't get help.

She knew this was the last resort. " I understand, I used to be the same way. One reason was because loved my mother so much but also because I used to get into trouble. Especially with Inuyasha but that reminds me why did you want to know about him. I wonder today what has happened to the strong half demon. What surprises me is how much your brother looks like an older Inuyasha" the elder replied. "Well you really want to know what happened to him? He got together with a priestess and had to wonderful children. His favorite was his daughter because she most wanted to be like him" She replied. "Yeah right his favorite was his son because he most resembles him" Kiruno interrupted.

"So you are his children then. Who is it that he got together with? Who is your mother? Do you have any other siblings?" The elder just kept asking questions and soon Kikyo showed up and stopped him. "Don't you think you are asking to many questions at once" Kikyo asked. "Oh so sorry" "Yes Inuyasha is our father and our mothers name is Kagome and we are the only children." Kagarashi answered. "What did you just say" Kikyo asked enraged.

**Authors note: Kikyo did not know about them and they did not know about her**

**What will Kikyo do find out next chapter r&r plez**


	3. Chapter 3 Questions

**Sorry it took so long guys but I have been caught up in some stuff. I have to thank my readers though because they have given me so much confident. I was so nervous at first but you guys saved me Thanx!**

Chapter 3 Questions

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY" Kikyo asked enraged?_

"She said that we are Inuyasha's children" Kiruno answered. Kikyo looked like she was going pale and about to faint so Kagarashi ran over to make sure she was O.K. Kikyo pushed her away and drew her bow. She aimed it at Kiruno and was about to let it go when the elder stopped her.

"What are you doing" the elder asked Kikyo. "These children should not have been bor. Inuyasha should have died ad gone to hell with me," replied Kikyo "he said that I belonged to him. He lied to me and killed me. But when I was brought back as clay and graveyard soil he sought me out again. He then stayed with that bitch, my reincarnation Kagome" Kikyo finished angrily.

"That's why I thought you were my mother then" Kiruno said surprised. "Why do you despise our parents? What did they do to you that was so terrible in your eyes" asked Kagarashi who was a little frightened of Kikyo now. Kagarashi stepped back pushing Kiruno back as well. Kikyo had the look of fire in her eyes now.

"WHAT DID THEY DO," she asked fiercely. "They go together and he forgot about me damn it. You should not have been born and even if you had you should have been my daughter" she said. "But that wouldn't have been possible because you are dead priestess. You have no organs to produce" interrupted the elder. "DEAD, what are you talking about. I thought you were joking earlier," Kagarashi asked in shock. "How is that possible? Does that mean my mother really is your reincarnation" Kagarashi asked.

"Yes you mother is my reincarnation and I despise her, your father, you, your brother and anyone that has anything to do with Inuyasha. I don't care about this village because they don't like him so it don't matter" Kikyo replied. She then turned around and stormed off in the opposite direction of them making her go into the forest. "You must tell us where our village is now because she is probably headed that way so she can destroy our village and kill our parents" Kiruno panicked. "Calm down Kiruno she might not have that in mind and wants to calm down herself" Kagarashi said soothingly.

"I am so sorry for all this trouble but he is indeed right…" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN" Kagarashi interrupted the elder. "I mean what he says is right and now that I know about Inuyasha now my village will help yours. By the way how did you get here" The elder replied. "We came across a grave so we figured it was our grandmothers but that proved us wrong right away because we didn't get to our village" Kagarashi explained. "That grave is the grave of Lord Takimaru of Setsuna" replied the elder. "Who is that" asked Kiruno. "He is the one who tried to kill grandmother. Did father not tell you that yet Kiruno. Father said that grandfather brought her back to life with Tetsega the night father was born." Kagarashi explained.

"How do you know all this and you better not lie to me and say he just told you" Kiruno said agitated. "I started asking questions that you would never have thought to ask. I told you that we should start asking questions but no you said if there was anything that they wanted to tell us they would just come out and say it. Well guess what they won't," Kagarashi said angrily "And I guess that you still don't believe me and that is to damn bad" "O.K. that was all I wanted to know Kagarashi don't go getting all dramatic on me" Kiruno said nervously.

"That grave was the grave of a very disturbed man (lol) that shouldn't have even been born. The way you came with the grave…" breathing heavy…dieing. (duh old) "What way are you ok sir are you dieing. We need your help please keep going" Kiruno asked nervously. "Kiruno he is dieing we have to help him or else he won't be able to help us. Do you understand that, _we have to help him_" Kagarashi explained. "Where are we going to get help we don't know where the village priestess is remember" Kiruno replied. "Well then we will have to look for her than won't we" she answered. "The village priestess is near here in one of those huts" the elder pointed.

They each took a arm and helped the elder to the Priestesses hut. "May I help you" the priestess asked. "We need you to help the elder if he dies we may never find our way home. We have to get home or else our village will be destroyed. Can you help him and us if he dies" Kagarashi asked desperately. "Where is your village located or the name of your village" asked the priestess. "It is called Kaedes village" Kiruno said calmly

**I know another cliff hanger but you know how it is. If there isn't a cliff hanger it wouldn't be a good story mwahahahahaha r&r for more info on these siblings**


	4. Chapter 4 Answers

**Hey, guys how's it been I have been busy and I have tried to get this up sooner but you know how it is with work and High School ending with Finals.**

Chapter 4 Answers

"I can't save him because it is his time to go but I can help you find your way home to Kaede's village" the priestess said to them. The elder knew it was but he didn't want to think about it too much. The only thing he found relieving was he knew he would see his loved ones yet again and live in peace in god's domain. "So do you know where Kaede's village is because we have to go there now or else we won't make it in time" Kagarashi asked urgently.

"Did you come here from the soldier's grave in that meadow?" the Priestess asked. "Yea but how did _you_ know that" Kiruno asked suspiciously. "Because a lot of people mistake that for someone else's grave. I don't know who they keep making mistakes with but that is how we get a lot of visitors. Has the elder asked these questions because we are at war with some neighboring villages" the Priestess asked.

"YES why are you asking so many questions, if we don't get going we will be at war with other villages as well and we are sure are parents have been looking for us since we have been gone for quite a long time so just tell us how to get there" Kiruno said getting annoyed with the Priestess for asking so many questions. **(They have actually been gone for about 4 days)** "O.K. Kiruno stop before you start a fight" Kagarashi said. "Its alright I have been through this type of stuff.

In which direction you came is what counts. If you came to the village through the South you go North of the grave but if you came to the village through the North you go South of the grave" explained the Priestess to the annoyed children. "Thank you so much for your help and please make sure the elder has a good wake and burial" Kagarashi thanked so happily.

**(Obviously the Elder is dead by now just to make sure you know ****J**** boo hoo) **They headed back toward their village when they saw a demon coming toward the village they were leaving and noticed the smell of blood and their uncle whom they were never allowed to speak of. That could have been just because Sesshomaru didn't even know that they existed. They had spotted him before only because he passed the village just to cause trouble with Inuyasha.

They knew that they were going to have to fight him but if he asked who they were they wouldn't be able to say anything because their father had forbade them not to say a thing if they ran into him. The only reason was to keep trouble down between the rivaling brothers. Sesshomaru had kept his fighting down for a while but that didn't mean that he wouldn't try it if he found out about the two children. Kagome even told them to stay away from the fighting and trouble but their father had told them if it was necessary to go a head and fight if there was no way around it.

They both heard screams for help and decided there was no way around this fight and that they would have to go back to the village. Already they smelt massive amounts of blood and knew that the village was in a lot of trouble if it was their uncle fighting. They ran back and saw him riding on a very tall huge demon that they had seen him on before. Before even thinking, Kiruno spoke out and was caught. "Sesshomaru you will pay for all that you have done with my village and this village that hasn't done a thing to you.

Why must you torture human lives just for shear pleasure." "I don't even know you who you are but I could have sworn that my name came out of your mouth and I don't even recognize you but you do remind me of a problem I have. Have you heard of the half-breed Inuyasha" Sesshomaru asked. "I have only heard of you and what kind of problem could the _great lord of the western lands need help _with from a mere half-demon. Yes of course I have heard of Inuyasha.

He has helped my village and so many that how can you not know of the _**great lord Inuyasha. **_What possible business would you want with a half-demon that is even stronger than you will ever be" Kiruno spat. "Kiruno watch what you say he can do a lot of damage if he really wanted and you know that you idiot" Kagarashi whispered in his ear.

"I don't care what he can do he can't…" "Stop there if you spill any secrets we won't even live to see home again you moron" Kagarashi interrupted. "You should pay more attention to your opponent than each other because now you will die and yes I heard everything. So what are your secrets and where do you live.

And by the way _boy,_ my business doesn't concern you and the only reason I am destroying this village is because this is the home town of that filthy half-breed. Now SPILL THE SECRET BEFORE YOU DIE WITH ALL THE OTHER WORTHLESS PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD" he hollered.

"OVER OUR DEAD BODIES AND GUESS WHAT, THAT MEANS NEVER. You can go to hell and nobody would even care that you are gone because that just means that there would be less trouble then wouldn't it. You kill people for pleasure and to get what you want. I hate you Sesshomaru and I hope you die from some half demon kicking your ass. Oh yeah I forgot OUR SECRETS DON'T CONCERN YOU EITHER" screamed Kagarashi.

**I hate to do this to you but yes, it is another mystery so you will have to wait but I already have the chapter in mind so all you need is seven reviews r&r.**


	5. Chapter 5 Discovery

**Hey guys I know it has definitely been a long ass time but I have had a death, sickness, in the family and plus chores and on top of that, work which sucks and yes I am complaining and those of you who know that I have not done my portfolio yet I guess you call it that, I am about to do that real soon so on with the lovely story that so many of you love and have helped me along the way so thank you so much**

Chapter 5 Discovery

Suddenly a huge bang and a gigantic cloud was formed over the village. (**It was obviously from a bomb but those of you who are slow it is ok)** When the smoke settled Sesshomaru gasped at the sight of who had made the explosion. It had been all of their worst enemies for so long but was thought to be dead, Naraku. "Who are you" asked Sesshomaru for he had wanted to make sure his imagination wasn't running wild again. "Have you forgotten who I am already Sesshomaru. I figured you would never forget a face such as my own. I was going to see if you would help me get rid of some brats that are in the way but it seems that you are already fighting them" replied Naraku.

"What are you talking about? I thought that my brother finished you off along time ago" Sesshomaru asked in confusion. "He did until my son reawakened me from my grave" Naraku replied "What makes you think I would do this for you anyway. I just want to get some answers out of these two" Sesshomaru answered. As the two went on bickering Kagarashi and Kiruno started pulling out their swords. "HEY are you going to fight us or not because were getting bored over here. We would really like to go home tonight but you are taking forever over there" Kagarashi said annoyed.

"You are just like your cocky little father you know it. You got some nerve yelling at a full fledged demon that I am sure you don't even know" Naraku replied. "Wait a minute you know these two. They are talking to me like they know every little detail about me" Sesshomaru said. "You don't know who they are? That is pathetic Sesshomaru, they are Inuyasha and Kagome's son and daughter. These are the brats that my son scared away for me to get my hands on. I find it odd that Inuyasha hasn't gotten a scent off of them" Naraku replied.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAVE. But I also got a scent off of you so I went after you because I knew what was ticking in your mind and following you was a lot faster than following their scent because your scent is a lot stronger than theirs. I also thank you for telling me how you are back from the dead. I just have one question for you" Inuyasha surprised them. "And what is that Inuyasha" Naraku asked calmly. "How the hell did you get a son and are you alive or are you just like Kikyo who I killed two days ago when she entered my path" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"So you finally killed her. Good, I was hoping you would but yes I am truly alive. There is no way I would allow myself to become some body of dirt and live off of somebody else's soul. My son is pretty much my reincarnation but he is Kagura's son. As much of a shock as it may seem to you he isn't as old as you think he is" Naraku answered.

"You two get out of here to shelter. And as far as you go I don't give a damn how old he is he almost died by my hands" Inuyasha yelled. "What ever why do we have to get to shelter when we started this fight" Kiruno yelled back. "WHAT DID YOU SAY" Kagome screamed. "He said nothing, trust me we did not start this, he started it" Kagarashi said pointing toward their Uncle Sesshomaru. "If you don't believe them it don't matter because I believe them because we're talking about Sesshomaru.

He likes to start shit all the time with us even before you knew me he came to "kill" me" Inuyasha explained. Kagome eyed the four of them not knowing who to believe. She finally looked away from them, sighed and kind of turned around. "Can we stay, pleeeeaaaasssseeee" Kagarashi begged and pleaded. "Absolutely not, there is no way I will let you fight this time because it is going to be a lot harder than what you think it will be. If you don't like it that's to bad because I am not gong to argue with you two. I completely agree with your mother this time.

Besides there is a way around it this time because your mother and I are here and just like the last time we are enough to stop it. If I need your help I will ask for it even if your mother gives me the look she is giving me right now O.K." Inuyasha ended the conversation and just as usual pulled out his sword as he said his last words. Kagarashi and her little brother Kiruno started running off to find shelter when Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and started following them.

"Can I help you" Inuyasha asked while throwing the Wind Scar at him. "Yes you can, STAY OUT OF MY WAY" Sesshomaru yelled at him. While they were arguing Naraku snuck away to follow the brother and sister. Kagome noticed he was gone and ran after Kagarashi and Kiruno. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING" Inuyasha asked. After the kids, haven't you noticed Naraku is missing, I have a feeling that he has gone after them. You stay here and fight Sesshomaru I will keep an eye out on the kids" Kagome said. **(I know how she sounds ok. I just imagine her acting like their babies 24/7)** "Be careful you don't know …. what Naraku might have…. up his sleeve" Inuyasha warned. "I know ok" Kagome said while running off.

**Meanwhile…**

As the two siblings ran for their lives when they heard a very chilling laugh that made them stop and turn around. "And where do you think you are going. Your parents will never see you again and I will make sure of that Mwahahaha" Naraku said. "Are you choking on something" Kiruno asked. "WHAT! I am laughing god damn it. You kids are so dumb it isn't even funny. That is why you must die and you should die now while I am here" Naraku screamed. " You are so mean, what is your problem with us and our parents" Kagarashi complained.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM" Kagome screamed. "WHAT THE HELL" Naraku screamed. "If you touch either one of them, wait a minute what am I talking about I am going to kill you anyway so I don't know why I was even going to say I was going to kill you if you touch them so yeah" Kagome said confused out of her mind and in one very big breath. **(Carissa if your reading this you totally got Kagome's spot but I guess that's ok because you always did want it. **

**Mwahahahahaha Sorry fans back to the story)** "Why do you always show up when it's necessary for us but bad for the "bad guys" because you seem to have a habit for it" Kiruno asked stupidly. "Shut up and get out of here so you don't get yourselves killed" Kagome said angrily. "Ok ok we understand you don't have to tell us twice were going were going" Kiruno said and about that time Kagarashi came up behind him grabbed the back of his collar and nearly choking him while she did it pulled him away from the fight.

"Yeah you really do need a lot more training than what we thought" Kagarashi said annoyingly. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Kiruno asked getting angry at the fact that everybody thought that he needed a lot more training than what he was getting. "WELL first of all you don't go yelling at someone when your hiding and second of all when mother tells you to go she means it ok. God damn you don't listen for shit get back here. Kiruno you can't just go…" Kiruno put his hand over her mouth and said "quiet".

"Can't you smell that, someone just got hit and the stench of blood is horrible. Don't you think we need to go check it out considering it's our parents that are fighting in this blood battle" Kiruno said kind of scarred. "Yeah but I don't recognize the scent. It could have been that "Naraku" guy that father has been telling us about. Our best bet would be to stay here and wait for them to find us" Kagarashi said. "LIKE WE DID THE LAST TIME AND GOT LOST AND RAN INTO FATHER'S OLD VILLAGE THAT HE HATED" Kiruno screamed while running off.

Kagarashi started running after him. Yeah maybe last time wasn't the brightest decision but at least she was trying to protect him. Wasn't he grateful enough even realize that she cared about him that much. even though she didn't show it all the time he was her little brother that meant the world to her and she would probably die if something ever came between them or something happened to him.

She finally caught up to him and saw what he was staring at. Their Uncle Sesshomaru was standing over their father with his sword raised above his head ready to strike without even worrying that it was _his_ little brother. "STOP, PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU" Kiruno screamed. They hadn't run into their mother yet and they were worried about her not being there. "Kiruno don't you don't know what he'll do to you. I agree about father but he might hurt you for Pete's sake" Kagarashi whispered.

Kagarashi decided it was time to do something about this whether it was rash or not. She walked over to her father's sword that was laying down about two feet away and picked it up. Immediately it transformed in her grip. It pulsated in her grip as she stood pointing it at Sesshomaru. "GET AWAY FROM MY FATHER NOW" Kagarashi screamed, tears rolling down her face as she realized what could have been going on with everything.

Her mother could be dead her father didn't look conscious and her little brother was all that could be left.

**Well how many of you are pissed at me, raise your hands now tell me if you raised your hand. Oh wait you have to review to tell me so pleeeaaassse review I am begging you please and Carissa don't kill me.**

**Wuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu **

**Now I command you to review if you want to know what happens. **

**L**** sorry it has taken so long I will try not to let it take to long**


	6. Chapter 6 Battle

**Hey guys how's it going my life has recently been revolving around manga. I have been trying to figure how I want to end this so please give me ideas if you have any. So here is the next chapy.**

**Chapter 6 ****BATTLE**

"_GET AWAY FROM MY FATHER"_ It was all that rang through the clearing.

All Kagarashi could think of was they could be alone for the rest of their lives and that she couldn't live with knowing that she didn't even try to do anything about it. She could feel her blood running through her and then Sesshomaru took a step forward. "Put it down and nobody gets hurt. He isn't dead just unconscious" Sesshomaru said. "NO don't do it sis, if you do he'll kill us all. It is all up to you now because if you do give up then we won't have a chance with anything" Kiruno exclaimed.

"You think I don't know that. I am not stupid and I know if I don't fight that we won't have a home to go to and that I am probably your only chance to survive" Kagarashi screamed tears streaming down her face. She held her fathers sword high above her head and made a secret vow to keep her family alive forever no matter who she met or who she fought. "Stop playing around with the sword you stupid girl.

Your just as meddlesome as your father. If you just give me the sword then I will be on my way and you can cry over your dieing family" Sesshomaru yelled. "NO it is not meant to be yours just make sure you brace yourself because my father has been training me, stay back Kiruno" Kagarashi said. They each took a swing at each other. They both screamed out. Sesshomaru took a stab at Kagarashi's gut and successfully made it. Kagarashi took a wild swing with her fathers sword and successfully made Sesshomaru armless and in agonizing pain, or so she thought.

She had managed to knock Tokijin out of Sesshomaru's hand and cut his arm a bit. **(Admit it I got you ****J**** Mwahahahahaha)** Just then they heard someone run into the clearing. "Mother" Kiruno screamed as he ran to her. Kagome glared at Sesshomaru for poisoning her daughter and knocking out Inuyasha. "You've had it Sesshomaru. You never stop do you. GET OUT OF HERE. YOU BETTER HOPE YOU DIDN'T KILL INUYASHA OR MY DAUGHTER BECAUSE IF YOU HAVE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN" Kagome screamed with tears threatening to run down her cheeks. But all to be damned if she surrendered her emotions to that Fucken Demon.

Sesshomaru picked up his sword and threatened to plunge it into the unconscious Inuyasha's back but with Kagarashi being trained, knocked it out of her uncle's hand again. This time she made sure the sword was knocked more her way than his. " You won't get my fathers life while…" all was black for Kagarashi.

All she saw was the firelight glowing, slowly dying. Her head was killing her and yet she could remember nothing from the battle. "You're awake, finally I might add" Kagome said with a hint of worry in her voice. "How long have I been out, how's father, where's Kiruno…" she stopped for she had just seen her father walk in. "Well good to see you up after two days. Nearly gave your mother a heart attack, but…" he stopped. Kagarashi was crying for no _apparent_ reason. She fell to her knees holding her stomach. She hadn't noticed the unbearable pain before. She had reopened her wound when she sat up so quickly. Being the oldest child she had more responsibility to deal with, making her just as stubborn if not more than Inuyasha. She wouldn't sit still for nothing. Kagome finally gave up and told her not to come crying to her when she started to hurt again.

**Well guys that's it for this chapy plez ****R&R**


	7. Chapter 7 Over! Wait or is it? JOKE

**Hey guys how's it going I hope you like it so far. I got one idea from you guys and I think I am going to go with it.**

Chapter 7 Over! Wait Or Is It?

" _I give up I can't stand how stubborn you are. Don't come crying to me when you start to hurt again. I have had enough of trying to help heal your poisoned wound" Kagome cried as Kagarashi ran off to find Inuyasha._

Kagome couldn't stand how much she took for granted since the time they had spent away from each other. She couldn't blame Kagarashi for wanting to spend time with Inuyasha but it seemed she wanted nothing to do with _her_.

_Flash back_

_Where had the demon come from? Why had it come here? They hadn't been attacked since the kids were 5 and 3 years old. Oh well fuck them I am killing the kids and getting the fuck away from all this crazy shit and I figure me and Kick- Yo (a.k.a. Kikyo)will get a little apartment out in the East Side with some real nice boarded windows since we are both bi-sexual and all. We don't need that ass of a husband fucking around with the "poker" buddies we all know what they really do behind closed doors poker my ass yea there is some money involved but not with cards more like condoms. I always walk by the door and hear a sucking sound and ask if the vacuum is on and it stops and I hear Inuyasha yell 'Get the fuck away I said we will be out in 10 minutes stupid wench!" So I leave_ _him alone and he doesn't know but sometimes he leaves the room with a spot of cum on his right shoulder. Then later when I try to make sweet love he can't even get hard anymore ha some man huh?_

_Hell I get more out of Kick-Yo than I ever have with Inuyasha or ever will. One time I even thought I would even have one of our kids help me out but then decided maybe not, since he can't please a woman anymore._

End Flashback

Just then shots rang out and Kagome and Inuyasha fall lifeless and then Kiruno falls and an evil laugh rings out " Ha ha ha ha ha, take that you fucktards I finally win." Just at that moment Kagarashi enters the room and another 5 shots ring and she falls barely alive calling for her mother and father, who lay next to her lifeless, crying she pulls out a gun and shoot 12 times and emptying the clip while screaming " Fuck you Kick-Yo that is for my family." Kagarashi stands over Kick-Yo and spits on her with Kick-Yo's last breath says " I was here to save you…I failed to do …" and dies and then Kagarashi falls dead for the killer had stabbed her. The real killer was…None other than Naraku, who was alive all the time for the Tetsusaiga had pierced his heart, but what no one knew was that Kana had sacrificed her body and soul to bring back Naraku. Kana Then realized she would need the souls of 10 people, Kana then went on a killing spree her first murder was Koga, then Miroku, then Kaede, and so on and so forth. Kana had finally retrieved all the souls needed and killed herself bringing Naraku back to life, Kana fell and said one last time," I have given you life once again don't fuck it up you bastard." and with that Naraku stabbed her and finished her off. Naraku then realized if he wanted to rule everything he would have to finish off Inuyasha's family, and then continue where he left off. Thus leading us back here, with all the family laying there and blood everywhere Naraku laid down the gun and gave back Inuyasha his sword the Tetsusaiga and laugh while leaving but just as he stepped out of the house he fell and died for see Kana only let Naraku live so he could kill once more and Myoga was heir of Inuyasha's family fortune so Myoga controlled the entire jewel. Myoga killed everyone with an atom bomb, but wait that would have to mean the Myoga is part cockroach and indead his great great great great great great Grandfather had had relations with a cockroach giving him the cockroach bloodline. Now he and he alone is the only one alive.

This chapter was written and published by darklorelover's brother (a.k.a. Donthecomedian) but I will give you a real chapter soon.


	8. Authors Note very important

**Authors note:**

A few people have asked me to continue this story but i haven't touched this story in over 4 years so if you want an update you will have to give me ideas.

Sincerely Darklorelover

p.s. it will take me a while to continue this was my first story and it wasn't the best so i will have see if i can find my copies


End file.
